La vida cambia
by camideschanel
Summary: Brennan es abandonada a la edad de 15 años, primero por sus padres y luego por su hermano, todos lo sabemos, pero, ¿sabemos qué habrá pensado ella en esa situación? Corto relato de la joven Temperance sobre su abandono semanas después de la navidad del 9


Este es un corto POV de Brennan a sus 15 años, está situado en unas cuantas semanas después de navidad, aquella semana en la que sus padres desaparecieron. **Espero sus reviews** quisiera saber qué les pareció y ante cualquier error, por favor avísenme, he visto las temporadas miles de veces y siempre se me escapan u olvidan los detalles jajaja.

No sé si lo continúe, tengo la idea de volver a escribir un POV de Brennan más madura y en cómo el abandono afectó en su vida y decisiones, mientras tanto lo dejaré como fic en progreso, espero sus comentarios.

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fox, el guionista y director de la serie._

_

* * *

_

**La vida cambia: **Maldita realidad

-¡Russ! –exclamé bajando las escaleras del pórtico a toda velocidad mientras mi hermano caminaba hacia su auto. Él se detuvo a pasos de la puerta del conductor y se volteó para observarme

Me quedé de pie si poder decir nada, tenía muchas palabras en la mente, pero no fui capaz de pronunciar ninguna, parecía que una era más desesperada que la anterior.

-Lo siento, tempe –se disculpó, tratando de demostrar lo fuerte que era, pero conocía a mi hermano, más que a nadie en el mundo, y sabía que no podía ocultar lo que sus ojos dejaban ver

-No puedes dejarme –Russ se detuvo ante mis palabras y di un leve paso, como un niño pequeño que se acerca con cautela a un gato para que este no se escapara ante su presencia-. ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? –pregunté con un hilo de voz

Mi hermano hundió sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus arraigados jeans –Llamaré a los de servicios sociales

-No puedes hacerme esto, Russ, no me dejes –supliqué, pero vi que la batalla estaba perdida

Sin decir otra palabra, abrió la puerta del conductor y arrancó para desaparecer calle abajo, dejándome completamente sola. El viento revolvió mi cabello y la copa de los árboles, el sol comenzaba a descender, dando paso al crepúsculo y las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas.

Me recosté sobre la cama mientras la anaranjada luz del atardecer iluminaba tenuemente mi habitación y pensé: ¿cómo iba a ser mi vida desde ahora? ¿Volvería a ver a mis padres? ¿Volvería uno de ellos por mí o Russ? ¿Llamaría mi hermano a los de servicios sociales como había dicho? ¿Sería, alguna vez, adoptada por una familia? ¿Podría vivir como si nada hubiese pasado? No sabía cómo responder, habían infinidades de posibilidades, pero de algo estaba completamente segura: nada volvería a ser lo mismo, lo mejor era no pensar en aquello, afrontarlo y dejar los malos recuerdos a un lado.

El despertador sonó a la hora de siempre, tomé una ducha, puse los cuadernos en mi mochila, bebí un poco de leche y bajé las escaleras, ahí seguía el árbol de navidad con los regalos que mi hermano había puesto bajo él, ninguno había sido abierto. Aparté la vista de él, me encerré en mi burbuja y salí a esperar el autobús.

A pesar del dramático giro en el que se vio envuelta mi vida la tarde del día anterior, la escuela seguía tal y cómo siempre había estado. Los maestros estacionaban sus autos en el estacionamiento, al igual que los estudiantes que poseían uno, otros, como yo, bajaban del autobús y saludaban a sus amigos y novios, se reunían con su grupo y entraban en el edificio. Estar ahí, me hizo sentir como si nada hubiese pasado, todos continuaban con su vida, ignorantes de las vidas personales de los demás. Lo mejor de todo, era que yo seguía siendo tan ignorada como siempre, evitándome el molesto problema de hablar y explicar los problemas y sentimientos a otra persona que sólo hace preguntas para estar al tanto pero que jamás lo sentirá de verdad hasta que la situación se revierta y le tocara vivirlo.

En todo el día nadie se preocupó por mí, nadie gritó 'marco' desde el otro lado de la ventana, nadie preguntó por mi hermano, me sentí como si fuese invisible.

Tres días pasaron y los de servicios sociales aún no visitaban mi casa, quizá Russ nunca los llamó, o tal vez tardarían una semana en aparecerse por ahí y, aunque quería que eso nunca pasara, pues no tenía ánimos de ser trasladada a un orfanato, estaba preocupada por su visita. Lo peor de todo era que no podía escapar, no tenía donde, mis padres y mi hermano eran los únicos parientes que conocía y al parecer los únicos que tenía.

Aún no podía comprender por qué nos abandonaron a mi hermano y a mí, no sabía qué clase de ser humano podía dejar a sus hijos completamente solos, sin una carta que explicara su desaparición, en cuánto tiempo volverían, nada. Aquello me llamaba mucho la atención.

Pero lo que más me sorprendía, era que aquella desaparición no había sido planeada para nada. La noche anterior a la navidad nos habíamos ido a dormir como cualquier otra noche, mis padres me dieron las buenas noches y me dormí, a la mañana siguiente ya no estaban, Russ me esperaba en la sala con los regalos bajo el árbol de navidad, pero ellos nunca aparecieron, toda su ropa estaba en el closet, lo único que se había marchado con ellos había sido el auto. No tomaron comida de la cocina, no dejaron una nota, tampoco llamaron por teléfono ese día ni en toda la semana.

Temperance Brennan. 1991.-


End file.
